L'impasse Trapp
by Dylan Imphirial Calvin
Summary: "L'avenir promet de grandes occasions. Il révèle aussi des pièges. Le problème sera d'éviter les pièges, de saisir les occasions et de rentrer chez soi pour six heures." Woody Allen
1. Chapitre I : Une question de minutes

Disclaimer : Inutile de préciser que, nooon, même si mon génie peut vous mettre le doute (ironie, of course), je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling. M'enfin, je le précise quand même.

Rating : Disons que je verrai au fur et à mesure. Probablement M avec surement un lime. Couple Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy : what else ?

Résumé : Mon texte n'est pas du tout un UA, contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser au premier abord. Il a lieu durant la septième année et propose des aventures alternatives à la chasse aux Horcruxes de Rowling. Imaginez que vous êtes Harry Potter. Imaginez que vous avez 17 ans et que vous décidez de vous lancer corps et âme dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Imaginez qu'on vous lance en mission de surveillance. Imaginez qu'au cours de cette mission, vous tombiez sur la personne que vous ayez le moins envie de rencontrer. Draco Malfoy.

Notes : Je n'ai aucun épisode prévu à l'avance. J'écris ce qui me vient et ce qui va dans la continuité logique de ce que j'ai déjà posté. Les délais peuvent donc varier et ils seront sans doute de plus en plus longs, étant en période de bac" ... Soyez indulgents, c'est mon tout premier drarry.

* * *

- L'impasse Trapp -

Dans les derniers quartiers de la banlieue ouest de Bristol, la nuit tombait. Les voisins en peignoir sortant leurs poubelles échangeaient des regards gênés avec ceux qui avaient été désignés pour promener Mirza, tandis que quelques femmes au foyer rentraient des séchoirs remplis de linge humide ou du mobilier de jardin en discutant des derniers potins. Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et dans ce quartier ouvrier, bien que l'on soit en plein mois d'août, personne ne partait en vacances, de peur de se voir attribuer le titre de profiteur, ou de lèche-bottes amateur de congés payés. On savait où était chacun et avec qui, et pourquoi, et comment, grâce aux commentaires avisés des mégères dissimulés derrière les rideaux de dentelles de pratiquement chaque maisons. Ainsi, chaque foyer sut que Mrs. Swent, petite secrétaire dactylo domiciliée au 183Bis, avait pris sa voiture pour se rendre – seule, bien sûr – au cinéma le plus proche : celui de la banlieue nord. Celle-ci s'offrait une soirée de détente et de sérénité après avoir rendu juste à temps le dernier rapport qu'elle avait en charge à son patron, Mr. Jallowbee. En réalité, elle n'avait pu que le déposer sur son bureau en espérant qu'il le trouve intact en revenant des congés qu'il avait pris deux jours plus tôt. La maison de Mr. Jallowbee, un coquet pavillon bourgeois à la pelouse intacte, se situait dans ladite banlieue nord. C'est précisément dans le pavillon en question que notre histoire commence.

Mr. Jallowbee avait tout prévu. Ses volets étaient fermés de l'intérieur par de massives barres métalliques, sa porte était équipée d'une serrure à triple points dont la clé se trouvait à présent dans la boîte à gant de sa voiture, garée dans le parking d'un hôtel italien, et il avait rassemblé tous les bijoux de sa femme dans un coffre-fort incrusté dans le mur de son salon et masqué par un tableau coûteux représentant une bergère blonde assise au beau milieu de son troupeau d'agnelets.

Le tableau était hideux. C'est du moins ce que pensa la personne qui s'introduisit dans la maison des Jallowbee ce soir là. Surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un faux. Et mal fait, qui plus est. S'époussetant – les Moldus n'étaient décidément pas doués pour le ramonage – puis avançant silencieusement, l'intrus émergea de la cheminée en stuc qui trônait dans le salon. C'était sans doute une des rares choses auxquelles Mr. Jallowbee n'avait pas pensé : que quelqu'un s'introduise dans sa maison par sa cheminée. D'un coup de baguette magique, l'individu, dont le visage était masqué, éteignit le feu vert qui crépitait légèrement dans le foyer.

Tout ça était pitoyable. Rien de somptueux, rien qui dégageait véritablement un aura de richesse et de classe. Rien qu'un luxe artificiel et de mauvais goût. L'intrus fit quelques pas dans le salon, son regard s'attardant sur l'énorme pendule en bois qui sonnait, près de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Il avait cinq minutes d'avance. Saisissant d'un geste leste une des pommes dont une coupelle en porcelaine était garnie, Draco Malfoy la lança en l'air et, d'un furtif mouvement de baguette, la fit disparaître. Le jeune homme, après avoir inspecté la pièce d'un air désapprobateur, se dirigea vers le hall du pavillon avant de grimper l'escalier qui menait aux étages sans qu'un seul son ne s'échappe des marches, pourtant grinçantes, recouvertes d'un tapis bleuâtre et poussiéreux. Il avait appris à trouver ses repères dans les maisons de riches nouvellement construites. Le salon et la salle à manger étaient toujours à gauche du hall, la cuisine, la buanderie et la laverie à droite. En haut de l'escalier se trouvait toujours la chambre la plus spacieuse et la mieux équipée, qui disposait d'une salle de bain. Puis, il y avait un couloir aboutissant, au choix – selon qui portait la culotte dans le couple de propriétaires – soit à un bureau, soit à un petit salon privé, héritage minimaliste des boudoirs aristocratique. Deux ou trois chambres grand maximum se trouvaient dans ce couloir, communiquant parfois par le biais de placards sans fonds. Et, juste avant d'arriver à l'escalier qui montait dans les combles, se trouvait toujours, de façon sûre, une salle de bain.

Vasques et baignoires à pieds de cuivre étaient les bienvenus, de même qu'une petite porte qui s'ouvrait inévitablement sur un dressing plein à craquer. Mais ça ne fut ni pour la douceur des serviettes éponges accrochées aux patères dorées, ni pour la splendeur de l'immense miroir ouvragé qui trônait toujours au dessus des lavabos que Draco soupira de plaisir en entrant dans la pièce. C'était pour sa fenêtre, sans doute la seule de toute la maison qui n'était pas solidement fermée par des stupides volets, et qui de plus donnait sur la rue. Créant un hologramme de fenêtre close à l'aide d'un des sortilèges informulés dont il était friand, le jeune sorcier ouvrit la vraie fenêtre et pointa sa baguette vers la maison d'en face.

Si ces stupides frères Weasley avaient travaillé à l'école, au lieu de passer leur temps à inventer des farces à attrapes seulement dignes de faire sourire un bébé troll, ils auraient appris qu'il existait un sortilège qui, bien plus efficace que leurs dégoûtantes Oreilles à rallonge, avait un effet tout aussi intéressant voire plus pratique. A nouveau, sans prononcer aucune formule, Draco esquissa un mouvement du bout de sa baguette, de laquelle jaillirent deux moineaux identiques. Le premier alla se poser mollement sur l'épaule de son créateur, tandis que le second s'envolait pour aller se poser au beau milieu de la rue déserte. Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

Bon, d'accord, plus pratique peut être pas. D'un geste agacé, le jeune homme visa avec précision l'une des baies vitrées de la maison d'en face. Le moineau, comme tiré par une force extérieure, alla s'y étaler lamentablement avant de glisser lentement avec un bruit de succion tout le long de la paroi vitrée. Soupirant et levant à nouveau les yeux au ciel, le sorcier murmura un « Religare » exaspéré. L'oiseau resté auprès de lui produisit alors une série de sons étranges semblables à une radio déréglée. Apparemment endommagé par sa collision – certes un peu brutale – avec la vitre, le moineau qui gisait à présent sur le dos dans le jardin du pavillon d'en face semblait refuser de retransmettre la conversation téléphonique de l'homme au crâne chauve et à la peau grêlée qui venait de passer, de dos, devant les baies vitrés. Une conversation pour laquelle Draco aurait donné une centaine de gallions. Bon, d'accord. Pas plus de soixante gallions. C'était sans doute ce qu'il recevrait pour cette mission visiblement cruciale. C'est vrai qu'en même temps, un des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui appelait son binôme – l'Ordre ne conversait plus par hiboux, s'étant rapidement rendu compte que les messages codés qu'ils portaient étaient interceptés et décryptés par les Mangemorts – pour l'informer du lieu, but et déroulement de la prochaine intervention du groupuscule, ça valait le coup. Et lui qui n'était même pas fichu de mener à bien un ridicule sortilège de Surveillance Sonore. Sur son épaule, l'oiseau factice grésilla. A travers les baies vitrées, le jeune sorcier aperçut l'homme raccrocher. Jetant le moineau d'un geste rageur au fond de la salle de bain, Draco soupira en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire.

Faisons le point. Il y avait à cinquante mètres un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix en train de téléphoner à un autre membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix afin de régler les derniers préparatifs d'une mission de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de lui transmettre des informations capitales sur l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et lui, Draco Malfoy, le plus jeune et sans doute le plus brillant partisan de Lord Voldemort, venait de tout rater. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. Une solution longue et fastidieuse que le seigneur des Ténèbres avait donc tenté d'éviter en choisissant d'écouter sans intervenir la transmission des précieuses informations. Une solution que Draco n'appréciait guère, mais à laquelle il se résolut, claquant la porte de la salle de bain et dévalant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Se rendre chez l'individu surveillé et le faire parler.

* * *

Si l'on s'éloignait de l'impasse Trapp, où se trouvait le tranquille pavillon de Mr. Jallowbee, on aboutissait à un coquet rond-point orné d'une statue contemporaine, dont l'une des sortie débouchait sur la voie rapide dont le bitume noir s'étendait jusqu'au centre de Bristol. La route n'était guère empruntée que par les quelques habitants du quartier résidentiel luxueux où Mr. Jallowbee avait fait construire sa demeure, et il n'y avait eu, de mémoire de policier, qu'un seul accident sur cette voie : la triste disparition d'un york-shire qui, échappé du jardin fleuri de sa propriétaire, avait pris la décision de mettre fin à ses jours en se jetant sous un véhicule.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, un embouteillage s'y étendait, long de plusieurs kilomètres, provoqué par la collision de deux voitures de supporters à la sortie de la banlieue. Le flot de voitures qui le constituait était lui aussi majoritairement composé d'amateurs de football se rendant tous, sauf rares exceptions, au match national qui devait avoir lieu à Gloucester quelques heures plus tard. L'une des exceptions mentionnées, qui n'empruntait pas la route pour se rendre à une compétition sportive mais bel et bien dans une action à but culturel, était en train de ronger les ongles de sa main droite tout en tapotant nerveusement sur le tableau de bord avec les doigts de la main gauche. Un regard stressé dans la direction du rétroviseur permit de se rendre compte que l'intellectuelle noyée dans ce flot de supporters hurlant et klaxonnant n'était nul autre que Mrs. Kent, secrétaire dactylo chez Jallowbee & Co qui, rappelons le, se rendait au cinéma de la banlieue nord pour décompresser quelques peu. C'était plutôt mal parti. Agressée visuellement par les couleurs criardes peintes sur les joues et les voitures de supporters, acculée dans ses derniers retranchements par les bruit de klaxon divers et variés qui fusaient en tous sens, elle prit le premier échappatoire qu'elle trouva : la sortie de l'autoroute. Si seulement elle avait pris le temps de lire les inscriptions du panneau qui surplombait la sortie en question, elle aurait sans doute compris qu'elle allait rater sa séance, voire qu'elle ne pourrait rentrer à sa maison de la banlieue ouest qu'après de longues heures d'errance.

Fière de son stratagème, ladite Mrs. Kent roulait à vive allure, chantonnant le jingle de la publicité qu'elle venait d'entendre à la radio. Bientôt, elle baissa le volume et s'arrêta sur le bas côté. Elle venait sans doute de faire la plus grosse bourde de toute son existence : s'engager avec insouciance dans les méandres labyrinthiques d'un quartier résidentiel huppé qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas et où, comble du malheur, toutes les maisons se ressemblaient.

Dans dix-sept minutes très exactement, la séance commencerait. Et voilà qu'elle était perdue en pleine banlieue nord, sans carte, sans repères. Tous les ongles de sa main gauche furent sacrifiés à son désarroi. La nuit tombait, et elle allait devoir passer son agréable soirée dans cette voiture minimaliste et surchauffée. Si Mrs. Kent n'avait pas autant paniqué, elle aurait sans doute remarqué le panneau indiquant qu'elle allait droit dans une impasse. Elle aurait sans doute aussi remarqué la silhouette sombre qui venait de se matérialiser à l'endroit exact où avait été son pare-brise arrière quelques secondes plus tôt.

Lorsque l'on transplane, on peut prévoir beaucoup de choses. L'endroit où l'on va atterrir : mouillé, sec ? La position dans laquelle on va apparaître : debout, assis en tailleur en lévitation, à demi-couché et arborant un regard narquois ? La façon dont on va se matérialiser : furtivement, avec un bruit de pétard, comme les elfes de maison, ou très lentement et très silencieusement, presque sournoisement, en faisant apparaître un à un chacun de ses membres – une technique très appréciée pour effrayer les moldus – ? Ce que l'on ne peut pas prévoir, ce qu'on va atterrir pile à l'endroit où une secrétaire affolée et pressée a choisi de mener sa voiture à plus de 90 km/h. Surtout lorsqu'on a choisi d'apparaître dans une impasse. La voiture en question venait de piler face au portail massif. Qui marquait le bout de l'impasse Trapp Le sorcier, qui avait manqué de s'étaler sur le toit du véhicule et n'avait réussi à transplaner convenablement et sans se couvrir de ridicule que par un saut de chat au dernier moment, regarda la malchanceuse conductrice effectuer un laborieux demi-tour en trois temps pour se diriger à vive allure dans sa direction et freiner à sa hauteur.

Sauvée, elle était sauvée. Enfin quelqu'un qui allait pouvoir lui dire où elle se trouvait et comment on se rendait au cinéma de la banlieue nord. Peut-être même parviendrait-elle à arriver à temps pour la prochaine séance. Ce ne fut qu'en ouvrant sa fenêtre et en ouvrant la bouche qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Découvrant celui à qui elle s'apprêtait à demander des informations, à savoir un être au regard d'un vert inquiétant et sadique et au visage masqué d'une cagoule, elle poussa un hurlement perçant et redémarra en trombe, montant sur le trottoir et manquant de rater le virage qui marquait la sortie de l'impasse Trapp.

C'est stupide, une cagoule. Ça étouffe, ça tient chaud, ça gratte – surtout quand ça a été tricoté par la précautionneuse Mrs. Weasley – et en plus, ça donne un air pervers lorsque l'on sourit pourtant aimablement dessous. Murmurant un « Evanesco » agacé, Harry Potter fit disparaître ladite cagoule, exhibant un visage marqué aux endroits des coutures de cette dernière et légèrement rougeaud au niveau des joues.

- Harry, remets ça immédiatement où Ron vient te chercher par la peau des fesses et te la mettre de force.

- C'est ridicule, Hermione. Je mets la cape, c'est quand même nettement plus pratique. Terminé.

- Plus pratique, non mais tu veux rire ? Harry re...

- Hermione, quand je dis terminé, c'est que c'est terminé !

- Je peux parler autant que je veux, tu ne peux pas faire taire ta conscience …

Le jeune sorcier serra les dents en entendant le rire étouffé de son amie.

- Bon, d'accord. Ça me rappelait simplement un film moldu que j'ai vu, où un homme devenait fou parce que sa conscience …

- Hermione !

Dans un soupir, le gryffondor tentait de rappeler la jeune fille à l'ordre.

- Pardon. Deddalus est derrière toi.

Évidemment. Il ne pouvait pas effectuer une mission comme n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre, non. Il fallait toujours que Hermione le guide par Occlumencie, prête à faire intervenir toute la famille Weasley ainsi que Lupin et Tonks dès que Harry ne donnait plus signe de vie. Et sans éxagérer : c'était précisément ce qui était arrivé durant la dernière mission. Harry, s'étant endormi, assis dans une voiture moldue garée juste devant la cabine téléphonique qui menait au Ministère, pendant qu'il surveillait un employé du département de la Justice Magique soupçonné collaborationniste, avait eu la surprise d'être réveillé par les gémissements de six membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui, ayant tous choisi de transplaner sur la banquette arrière du véhicule, se trouvaient légèrement à l'étroit, assis les uns sur les autres. Ron ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là. Harry et Hermione durent lui accorder plusieurs fois que, oui, pour une intervention, Tonks aurait pu éviter de mettre un décolleté aussi plongeant. Il fallait aussi qu'un membre de l'Ordre soit toujours à ses trousses et transmette, par une sortilège de Transfert Oculaire, tout ce qu'il voyait à Hermione. Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de Deddalus Diggle, petit sorcier au ventre rebondi et au regard humide qui remerciait Harry dès qu'il le croisait. Le cherchant du regard, ce dernier remarqua une timide grenouille, postée sur le rebord du trottoir, qui le suivait des yeux et engloutit une mouche obèse qui eut la malchance de passer dans son champ d'action. L'amphibien, après avoir englouti l'insecte, esquissa un sourire gêné en direction du jeune garçon – la mouche ressortit immédiatement de son gosier et s'envola avec quelques difficultés – et, levant la patte, mima le signe « OK ». Harry, soupirant, extirpa la cape d'invisibilité d'une de ses manches et s'y dissimula. La grenouille plissa des yeux.

Ainsi caché, Harry fit quelques pas en direction de la maison indiquée, et transplana dans le jardin pour éviter d'ouvrir le lourd portail en fer forgé qui barrait l'entrée. En se matérialisant, il manqua d'écraser le cadavre d'un moineau qui gisait près de la baie vitrée principale.

- Objets magiques à proximité ?

- Rien qui puisse briser le charme de la cape, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Une deuxième voix, plus grave, ajouta d'un ton amusé :

- A part ça, il a une très jolie collection de tasses à thé mordeuses. Pour un collaborationniste, on peut dire qu'il a de l'humour.

Sans répondre à la boutade de Ron, Harry franchit l'une des baies vitrées restée entrouverte et tendit l'oreille. Un bruit d'eau et de tuyauteries, agrémenté de sifflotements, se faisait entendre dans le salon. Eh oui, contrairement à une idée très largement répandue, les méchants aussi prennent leur douche, songea le jeune sorcier dans un élan de verve cynique. Sortant du salon, il traversa la salle à manger, suivi de près par la grenouille, visiblement asthmatique. Le bureau devait être près du hall d'entrée : l'étage semblait minuscule, de l'extérieur, et devait abriter deux chambres et une salle de bain tout au plus.

Harry avait vu juste. Derrière l'escalier se trouvait une porte à double-battants. Derrière cette porte se trouvait un énorme bureau ouvragé, aux tiroirs pleins de dossiers pour lesquels l'Ordre aurait sans doute sacrifié bon nombre de missions. Derrière ce bureau se trouvait une immense baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin, organisé de façon stricte autour d'un bassin à l'eau claire. Et derrière cette baie vitrée se trouvait un individu au visage masqué qui tentait de crocheter la serrure. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, la grenouille fut en proie à une grande agitation.

- C'est pas bon, ça, Harry, c'est vraiment pas bon !

- Hermione. Est-ce que tu as vu dans quelle type de maison nous nous trouvons ? C'est sûrement un cambrioleur moldu.

Le raisonnement d'Harry était parfaitement logique. Un homme masqué, aux mains gantées et vêtu de noir, tentant de pénétrer par effraction dans le pavillon luxueux d'un homme célibataire était probablement un cambrioleur. Sans doute même ouvrirait-il les tiroirs à la recherche d'un quelconque objet de valeur, facilitant la tâche à Harry et à l'Ordre qui n'auraient même pas à cacher la disparition des dossiers convoités. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de paniquer. A moins que le prétendu cambrioleur ne se serve d'une baguette de sorcier pour crocheter ladite serrure. Qu'il vienne à peine de transplaner. Qu'il soit à la recherche d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour le torturer et le faire parler. Et qu'il s'appelle Draco Malfoy.

L'arrosage automatique du jardin se mit en marche.


	2. Chapitre II : Le minotaure de Bristol

L'effet fut immédiat. On a beau s'appeler Draco Malfoy, être impressionnant de sérénité, avoir à son actif une bonne dizaine d'interventions maléfiques et de combats périlleux, et arborer un sourire narquois en toutes circonstances, lorsque l'on est en mission secrète et dangereuse, que l'on tente de rentrer sournoisement et sans faire de bruit dans la maison d'un ennemi, et qu'on angoisse légèrement parce qu'on est en train d'essayer de rattraper une de ses propres erreurs … Lorsqu'un jet d'eau glacé vous atterrit en pleine nuque, précédé par un bruit soudain de tuyaux qui explosent … On réagit toujours de la même façon : un mouvement brusque, rapide, et – pourquoi lésiner ? – très ample.

Généralement, les conséquences de cette frayeur sont minimes. Les rires des amis qui vous entourent et vous ont vu vous couvrir de ridicule, un brin de honte … Malheureusement, lorsque l'on est un disciple du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, que vous êtes, par conséquent, légèrement angoissé et fébrile à l'idée de rater la mission qu'il a daigné vous confier, le moindre petit bruit, le moindre élément anormal, aussi insignifiants soient-ils, vous mettent un peu sur les nerfs. Alors naturellement, le mouvement brusque, rapide, et ample du bras de monsieur-tout-le-monde est décuplé. Et rendu dangereux par la présence non négligeable de la baguette de sorcier à l'extrémité dudit bras.

La baie vitrée implosa, ses carreaux – qui reflétaient quelques instants plus tôt les doux rayons de la pleine lune qui se levait – volant en morceaux à travers la pièce.

Dans un souffle d'éclats de verre et de débris de bois divers, Harry se retrouva projeté au sol, la cape d'invisibilité s'arrachant et allant se plaquer sur les étagères surchargées du bureau. La tringle supportant le poids de lourds rideaux s'arracha du mur et les tentures soyeuses s'abattirent sur le gryffondor, l'entravant sur le sol recouvert de parquet ciré.

Encore plus surpris par ce qu'il venait de faire que par le jet d'eau de l'arrosage, Draco fit quelques pas dans la pièce, parcourant l'étendue des dégâts d'un air affolé. Il avait été chargé d'une mission de surveillance. Même pas fichu de lancer un mouchard et d'enregistrer une stupide petit conversation téléphonique – qui avait tout de même son importance –, voilà qu'il venait de perdre toutes les chances qu'il avait de faire passer son erreur inaperçue et de surprendre sa victime pour lui arracher quelques aveux qui satisferaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Forçant sa cynique nature de Malfoy, Draco chercha à être optimiste. C'était dur, mais il parvint à trouver quelques points positifs. Le quartier résidentiel où se trouvait l'impasse Trapp était assez cossu et qui plus est ceinturé d'une large bande de bitume le séparant du reste de la banlieue nord. Ainsi, la majeure partie des habitants du quartier étaient assez aisé pour partir en vacances, et les quelques résidents qui n'avaient pas investi une part de leur compte en banque dans un coûteux voyage étaient aussi rares que solitaires. Aucun moldu ne tenterait donc d'intervenir, croyant à une attaque à la bombe ou à une défenestration. De même, le sorcier de l'Ordre dont il venait de détruire le bureau était célibataire : pas d'enfants pour hurler, pas d'épouse pour alerter la police face à cette intrusion quelques peu cavalière.

Mais alors, à qui appartenait cette silhouette informe qui, gisant sur le sol couvert de débris divers et variés, se débattait dans un enchevêtrement de rideaux ?

Potter ?

La tête de l'intéressé venait d'émerger de son piège de tissu, et ce dernier se releva tant bien que mal, baguette tendue, l'air farouche. Malgré le masque qui couvrait le visage de son interlocuteur, le sorcier aurait reconnu cette voix à la fois traînante et moqueuse – qui ce soir était d'ailleurs étrangement teintée d'une touche d'étonnement et de panique – entre milles.

Malfoy !

Les deux adolescents se jaugèrent, pointant leur baguette l'un sur l'autre. Malfoy serra les doigts, sentant un goutte de sueur perler dans son dos. Une mouche noire traversa la pièce et alla se coller au plafond. Il fallait agir vite, et discrètement : à l'étage, le propriétaire du pavillon semblait peu apprécier que l'on détruise l'une de ses pièces. Harry Potter plutôt qu'un stupide petit membre de l'Ordre, ça rattraperait sans doute ses quelques bavures de ce soir.

Impero !

De la baguette du blond jaillit le sortilège Impardonnable, dirigé vers la poitrine de Harry. Le sort fut étrangement accompagné d'une onde de choc qui se propagea dans la pièce, renversant le bureau et faisant s'effondrer les étagères qui couvraient les murs. La mouche qui avait dédramatisé leur rencontre connut sa punition : elle fut expulsée au milieu des éclats de bois et de plâtre engendrés par la chute des étagères. L'un des livres qu'elles supportaient, un lourd grimoire à la couverture en cuir usée, tomba lourdement sur le sol au milieu d'une pluie d'autres ouvrages et d'objets divers. Une vision apocalyptique. Surtout lorsqu'on est une grenouille et que le point de vue que l'on a de ce déluge cataclysmique est une angoissante contre-plongée. Deddalus Diggle resta paralysé par la frayeur, son regard fixé sur le pavé qui se lançait dans une chute vertigineuse dont il semblait être le point d'arrivée. Le grimoire mit fin à ce supplice, écrasant le batracien dans un bruit répugnant.

Au 12, Square Grimmaud, un hurlement retentit. Il provenait de la gorge enrouée d'Hermione, qui, paniquée, avait déjà alerté la moitié des membres de l'Ordre lorsqu'elle avait entendu le « Malfoy ? » de Harry ainsi que le « Impero » de son adversaire – par la suite, tout contact sonore avait été interrompu, Harry paniquant trop pour pouvoir pratiquer l'Occlumancie. Tous se préparaient à transplaner, suivant d'un regard fébrile les images que Diggle leur transmettait. Et, comme un jet d'huile sur une flamme, la disparition de toute image, entraînée par l'ensevelissement de la grenouille, provoqua une terreur au milieu des membres qui tentèrent immédiatement de rejoindre leur élément le plus important. Face à leurs questions se trouvait une Hermione en larmes, qui tentait de mettre la main sur le parchemin dictant à Harry sa mission, dans l'espoir de retrouver l'adresse où ce dernier avait été envoyé.

Protego !

Le sortilège était mineur et semblait bien frêle face à celui, prohibé et maléfique, de Malfoy. Pourtant, le geste que Harry esquissa pour créer son bouclier magique le sauva momentanément, et l'attaque du serpentard le frôla avant de réduire en charpie la porte ouvragée du bureau.

Expelliarmus !

Protego !

Stupéfix !

Protego ! Tu ne sais rien fait de plus, Potter ? Voilà tout ce que t'apprend ton stupide petit Ordre ?

L'échange de sortilèges qui fracassait lentement mais sûrement chaque partie de la pièce épargnée par les multiples coups perdus aurait pu durer longtemps. Draco recommença à attaquer, Harry à se défendre. La tendance s'inversa, puis revint. Soudain, le blond s'arrêta, ses yeux s'écarquillant et sa bouche s'étirant dans un hurlement muet.

Il est fortement déconseillé de tourner le dos à son adversaire, surtout quand celui est aussi sournois, insidieux, vicieux et malfaisant qu'un serpentard peut l'être. Pourtant, lorsque celui-ci baisse sa baguette et tente, en tremblant, une manoeuvre de retraite et de fuite, il est conseillé de chercher la source de sa frayeur. Ce qui fit Harry.

Étrangement, il eut exactement la même réaction que son pire ennemi. Hurlant, il fit quelques pas en arrière, se précipitant ainsi vers Malfoy.

Devant eux, dans l'encadrement de la porte brisée, se trouvait le propriétaire de la maison. Ce n'était ni un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, comme le serpentard en était persuadé, ni un vicieux collaborationniste, ainsi que le pensait le gryffondor.

C'était un loup-garou.

Mrs. Prescott était une vieille femme acariâtre et aigrie. Elle passait la majeure partie de ses journées assise sur un fauteuil vert olive recouvert d'un napperon au crochet, placée devant la baie vitrée de son salon qui donnait sur la rue. Ainsi, elle parvenait à être au courant de tout ce qui se passait sur Thurson Court, une rue calme habitée par des cadres fortunés qui longeait l'impasse Trapp. Aujourd'hui, elle était déserte. Les McJeagan, le couple d'en face dont la nombreuse progéniture passait ses journées à traverser le jardin en tricycles, étaient en Hollande, voir les parents de madame. Les Kougford étaient souvent absents : leur pied-à-terre à Ajaccio leur permettait de s'évader des rues grises de Bristol et de passer tous les week-end au soleil. Petterson, le voisin d'à côté, un vieil homme solitaire et efféminé, était allé rejoindre sa famille à Glasgow. La liste des autres voisins était longue, mais Mrs. Prescott connaissait toujours la raison de leur départ et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

La journée de Mrs. Prescott n'avait pas été très intéressante. . Comme l'essentiel de ses voisins étaient partis en vacances, elle s'était ennuyée et n'avait pas pu établir sa quotidienne liste de rumeurs. Un coup de téléphone de son fils, architecte à Dublin, l'avait encore plus agacée : elle détestait la compagnie. Sa bonne avait fait du bruit et avait une nouvelle fois ajourné le nettoyage du lustre du salon, prétextant des migraines. Son chat Wilbur avait refusé les caresses qu'elle avait tenté tant bien que mal de lui prodiguer, préférant de loin le calme d'une chaise de la salle à manger pour sa sieste. Et, comble du comble, son feuilleton du soir avait été momentanément annulé pour laisser place à la retransmission du match de Gloucester.

L'accumulation de cet agacement et de cet ennui l'avaient amené à s'endormir sur son fauteuil, un jeu de sudoku dans la main gauche et un crayon dans la main droite, ses lunettes à chaînette glissant sur son nez busqué. Mrs. Prescott n'avait jamais été en faveur de ces stupides jeux intellectuels pour vacanciers désabusés.

Si la rue avait été plus animée, si son fils ne l'avait pas appelée pour lui raconter les épisodes navrants de sa vie sentimentale chaotique, si sa bonne avait nettoyé le lustre, si son chat avait accepté d'être caressé, et si son feuilleton avait été malgré tout mis à l'antenne, sans doute Mrs. Prescott ne se serait pas assoupie.

Ce qui lui aurait permis de remarquer le cortège hétéroclite qui égaya pendant quelques instants sa rue silencieuse et désertée par des propriétaires en vacances. En tête, un garçon blond au visage pâle, portant une cape déchirée qui volait derrière lui, courrait et hurlait à s'en distendre les cordes vocales. Il était suivi de près par un brun en proie à une panique sans nom, adoptant la même technique que son camarade peroxydé et tentant tant bien que mal d'échapper au troisième concurrent. Ce dernier était un étrange spécimen entre l'homme et la bête, ou plus précisément le boule-dogue anglais, et était seulement vêtu d'un peignoir de bain en lambeaux.

Un quartier cossu de banlieue peut sembler charmant et rassurant. Les rideaux de dentelle aux fenêtres, les murs de brique nets, la lumière au dessus de la porte du garage de chaque maison, les lumières de la télévision dans la chambre des parents, le chien calme qui vous regarde d'un air compréhensif … Mais lorsque le quartier en question est désert. Que les rideaux sont cachés par d'épais volets gris. Que les murs de brique sont assombris par la nuit. Que la lumière du garage est éteinte, comme la télévision dans la chambre des parents. Que le chien est absent. Et que l'on est poursuivi par un individu à la peau grise et couverte d'un duvet de fourrure, à la bouche tordue et allongée, bardée de crocs luisants de bave, au regard noir, sournois et carnassier, et aux pattes longes, puissantes et armées de griffes … On a tendance à paniquer. D'autant plus lorsque dans ledit quartier cossu, toutes les maisons se ressemblent.

Harry courrait. Devant lui, Draco perdait de la vitesse, la respiration rauque. Perdus dans le labyrinthe de pavillons anglais identiques, ils se dirigeaient instinctivement, se suivant et zigzaguant au beau milieu des rues sombres, le regard hagard. A gauche, puis à droite. Puis encore à droite. Une impasse. Demi-tour en renversant des containers pleins de déchets ménagers, résultats d'un gaspillage éhonté. Les lumières automatiques des garages et portails s'allumaient, éclairant les visages tordus par la terreur des deux sorciers.

Pendant ce temps, au numéro 18 de l'impasse Trapp, quelques gémissements s'échappaient des décombres du bureau dévasté. La baie vitrée béante vomissait une pluie de débris et de livres épars, dont certains flottaient dans la vasque du jardin.

L'unique ampoule restée intacte d'un lustre qui pendait lamentablement au plafond grésilla un instant, clignota puis s'éteignit. Un des plus gros grimoires qui gisait sur le sol tressauta. Une patte de grenouille couverte de poudre cimentée s'en extirpa, se transformant lentement en une minuscule main potelée. La main grossit et le livre se souleva sur un homme à l'allure affolée. Dans le nuage de poussière ambiante, une silhouette d'humanoïde se détacha lentement. Deddalus Diggle ne devait sans doute sa survie qu'à sa surcharge pondérale : si en grenouille, il avait été fracassé, en humain, il n'avait eu que quelques côtes cassées. Il geignit un instant, massant son torse où quelques taches de sang maculaient sa chemise grisâtre. C'était horrible. Ignoble. Atroce. Il avait été chargé par un des plus hauts membres de l'Ordre de surveiller une des missions jugée risquée car mettant en jeu le pion capital au jeu de la magie blanche : Harry Potter. Tout s'était bien passé. Et voilà qu'un stupide grimoire – de divination, en plus (Deddalus jeta l'ouvrage d'un air dédaigneux) – avait tout fait rater et qu'il avait failli à sa tâche de surveillance. D'un air nerveux, il contempla la grosse mouche noire qui gisait sur le dos dans la vasque du jardin, au beau milieu de pages de livre arrachées et de mares d'encre diluée. Des hurlements l'arrachèrent à sa contemplation.

Harry avait doublé Draco. Son oeil s'arrêta sur une statue en plâtre hideuse qui, avec sa jumelle, encadrait un portail en fer forgé. Il était déjà passé par là. Ses considérations ne purent pas aller plus loin : il avait dépassé la statue, le portail, et le pavillon, et, Draco à ses trousses – le serpentard, qui glapissait encore un peu, tentait à présent de se défendre du loup-garou en jettant quelques sortilèges par dessus son épaule, à l'aveuglette –, il s'élançait dans Thurson Court. A l'une des fenêtres qui n'était pas barrée de volets, il aurait pu remarquer, s'il avait eu le temps, le visage interloqué et proche de la crise cardiaque d'une vieille femme. Mrs. Prescott ouvrit la fenêtre, se lançant dans une diatribe choquée sur le tapage nocturne, saisissant son téléphone pour appeler le commissariat le plus proche.

Ni Harry ni Draco – qui ne criait plus – n'entendirent ce long discours. Et Mrs. Prescott n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de le finir. Car si les deux sorciers avaient fini par semer le loup-garou dans le dédale de rues sombres, elle aurait sans doute moins de vivacité pour se débarasser de la créature qui, affamée, avait surgi dans Thurson Court, son peignoir de bain déchiré volant au milieu des feuilles mortes.

Au 12, Square Grimmaud, Hermione sursauta. Un grésillement à la surface de l'eau qui emplissait le bassin dont elle se servait pour le Transfert Oculaire venait d'attirer son attention. Deddalus n'était pas mort, et il tentait à nouveau de transmettre ce qu'il voyait. Tous les membres de l'Ordre se turent, retenant leur souffle.

Ce qu'il voyait, en l'occurence, était effrayant. Harry courrait dans une rue moldue, suivi par Draco. Le serpentard avait sa baguette en main, et il courrait lui aussi, juste derrière le gryffondor. Bientôt, ils disparurent dans le fond de l'impasse.

Hermione s'effondra sur le fauteuil, tentant de comprendre la situation. Avant que la liaison avec Deddalus ne soit coupée par son … navrant accident, Draco avait lancé un sortilège d'Imperium à Harry. Le genre de sortilège qu'on utilisait pour faire un prisonnier sans trop de dégâts. Et voilà que Malfoy prenait la fuite avec ledit prisonnier, à savoir … Harry Potter !

Un hurlement retentit dans l'unique maison ouverte de Thurson Court.


	3. Chapter III : Cerf volant en faïence

Bonsoir à tous.

Je me remets difficilement à mon drarry que j'avais abandonné pour cause de baccalauréat. De nouvelles idées me sont venues mais elles ne sont pas tout à fait claires. Alors voilà... Soyez indulgents, s'il vous plait ^^ Ce chapitre est moins bon que les précédents, moins plein, mais il est nécessaire pour l'histoire. M'enfin... Vous verrez ^^

Draco hululait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. De sa gorge s'élevait une longue mélopée lancinante aux accords aussi dissonants que suraiguës. Ses yeux écarquillés et ses bras entravés dans sa cape en lambeaux ne pouvaient que parachever la caricature d'oiseau nocturne qu'il offrait aux pavillons de la Joncquer's Street, perpendiculaire à l'Impasse Trapp. C'est sans doute l'amusante constatation qu'aurait pu faire Harry s'il n'avait pas été occupé à s'arracher avec une frénésie destructrice de la haie de ronces qu'il avait percé d'un coup de baguette pour traverser le jardin du pavillon contre lequel butait l'Impasse Trapp. Il aurait également pu se rappeler avec nostalgie combien ce cri semblait être devenu le symbole de la couardise de Malfoy, au fil des ans, depuis leur retenue collective dans la Forêt Interdite, en première année, jusqu'à cette étonnante soirée, en passant par la gifle dont Hermione avait manqué de l'assommer, en troisième année, et par sa transformation en fouine en quatrième année. Tant de souvenirs auraient pourtant permis à Harry de s'évader de son morne quotidien. Mais l'heure n'était plus à ces enfantillages de gamin mesquin, et de héros gâté qui se plaint qu'on le couve trop. Derrière lui, Draco lui perçait les tympans, lui aussi bloqué dans la haie, ses cheveux jadis gominés devenus les serpents d'une Méduse hystérique qui aurait accepté un poste de jardinier. Le serpentard le pressait et tira les bras de Harry, bloqués par les épines, pour qu'ils s'échappent tout les deux de la prison verdâtre et déformée qui avait été quelques instants plus tôt la fierté d'un paysagiste de Bristol. S'effondrant tous les deux entre la double rangée de haies – le propriétaire du pavillon de l'Impasse Trapp n'avait pas réussi à se mettre d'accord avec celui qui habitait à Joncquer's Street sur la hauteur que la haie de leurs jardins mitoyens devait avoir. Ils avaient donc convenu que seules deux haies pourraient les satisfaire –, ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal et continuèrent de courir un instant, s'affalant l'un sur l'autre en glissant et en se poussant avec hargne, jetant derrière eux des regards angoissés.

Harry tendit l'oreille. Draco avait arrêté son imitation pourtant réussi de chouette hulotte, et un dernier hurlement ignoble et sanglant provenu de Thurson Court les rassura cyniquement. Mrs. Prescott aurait au moins fait plaisir à quelqu'un dans sa vie aigrie et naphtalinisée. Les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent et se fixèrent, l'air ahuri. Puis il se souvinrent. Ah oui, la guerre, les vilains pas beaux et les gentils tout propres et souriants, la haine ancestrale, la dichotomie des idéaux, tout ça. Draco fut le premier à se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu sa baguette pendant la course-poursuite. Fouillant frénétiquement ses manches et ses poches sous le regard victorieux de Harry qui ne tarda pas à réaliser qu'il avait lui aussi lâché sa baguette dans son combat contre la haie, le peroxydé leva un regard affolé et rencontra les yeux embêtés du gryffondor. Eh merde. Ils allaient devoir se battre à mains nues. Draco n'avait jamais été doué pour ça. Que Crabbe et Goyle tiennent les bras et les jambes d'un première année et que l'héritier des Malfoy joue gaiement à le battre à coups de Sortilèges Cuisant parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu les laisser passer dans un couloir, c'était une chose. Mais sans baguette, Draco se sentait nu comme un ver. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas si loin de la réalité, sa cape ayant succombé aux différentes maltraitances qu'il venait de lui infliger, et sa chemise noire ayant elle aussi été lâchement lacérée par les ronces. Harry, dont le pull-over était ans un état qui aurait fait défaillir Mrs. Weasley, n'avait jamais été doué pour les bagarres non plus. Il avait toujours le rôle de victime et dans un sens c'était mieux ainsi, puisqu'il acquérait par cette position le statut de martyr en plus de celui de héros. Alors qu'ils allaient se résoudre à se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre, une série d'explosions les retint, fixant dans un tableau presque cinématographique les deux adolescents, le blond et le brun, le regard hargneux, les dents serrées, la respiration courte, les poings prêts à l'assaut et l'air vibrant de leur haine tout juste remémorée.

Devant eux, la haie du jardin qui donnait sur Joncquer's Street s'embrasa et disparu. Presque lassés par les implosions et destructions successives, les deux sorciers sursautèrent pourtant. A travers la nuit vibrante, une douzaine de silhouettes apparurent, entourées de nuées noires. Draco exulta intérieurement : c'était fini, fini, fini les baies vitrées qui se brisent, les arrosages automatiques, les banlieusards loups-garous, les moineaux mouchards inefficaces et les échecs à la chaîne. Derrière ses iris argentés et luisants, l'image d'un jeune mangemort qui, pendant une stupide mission de routine, avait intercepté l'ennemi numéro un s'imposa à son esprit vainqueur, nimbée d'une auréole dorée.

Non. L'auréole dorée n'était pas dans son esprit. De l'autre côté de la haie béante, dans l'Impasse Trapp, face aux mangemorts qui venaient d'investir la banlieue nord de Bristol, dix autres sorciers venaient d'apparaître, entourés de limbes d'un blanc éclatant. Non. Pas si près du but. Pas ces stupides membres de l'Ordre, pas là, pas maintenant. Une autre fois, s'ils voulaient, mais par Grindelwald, pas ce soir. Pas une nouvelle bataille dont le Bien sortirait une nouvelle fois triomphant. C'en était trop. D'autant plus qu'elle serait fatale pour le prestige des Malfoy. Draco n'aurait plus qu'à aller vendre ses organes à Barjow & Beurks après ça.

Une lueur de désespoir avait teinté les yeux d'Harry lorsque celui-ci avait vu les mangemorts se matérialiser, leur puissance mystique et maléfique contrastant avec les statues kitch de biches et de nains féériques qui peuplaient les jardins alentour. Alors voilà. L'Ordre avait été là pour lui, toujours, surtout quand il n'en avait pas besoin, en vérité, et voilà qu'au moment même où Harry risquait sa vie, il était seul. Ah, ça, pour l'accompagner jusque devant la porte des toilettes et venir vérifier qu'il était dans son lit, Hermione et les Weasley étaient performants. Mais à l'instant même où il aurait eu vraiment besoin d'eux, il était seul. Il fut presque agacé lorsque l'Ordre du Phoenix apparut, magnificent, nimbant les voitures les plus proches d'un halo de pureté. Alors quoi, c'en était assez de jouer comme ça avec ses émotions. Il évita le maléfice d'un des mangemort par un bond sur le côté. Une mission tranquille, ah non, tiens, un loup-garou ! Une mort héroïque, et puis non, finalement, une bataille périlleuse ! Qu'on cesse donc de le balloter comme une de ces fichues valises dans un stupide aéroport moldu. Comme un enfant qu'on vient de rappeler à l'Ordre, il s'avança en soupirant vers ce dernier, alors que la bataille déchirait les haies rectilignes et faisait exploser les boîtes aux lettres et les gazons artificiels. Ils allaient le sauver, et voilà, ce serait fini, tout recommencerait, plus de missions bien sûr, mais dorénavant ce rôle de héros qu'on laisse au placard pour ne pas l'abimer, le temps que sans lui on gagne, puis qu'on le sorte bien propre et en bon état le jour de la victoire. La contradiction qui l'habita un instant le dérangea. Il en avait assez des aventures, des chutes, des revirements de situation. Et en même temps, il était plus que las d'être un héros sous tupperware. Il se baissa pour éviter la tête d'un cerf en faïence qu'un sortilège venait de décapiter. Tiens. Bellatrix était de la partie. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à saccager tous les endroits où elle passait. Traverser les travées des tables de la Grande Salle et annoncer l'assaut de Poudlard ne lui avait pas suffi. Non, il avait fallu qu'elle brise tous les couverts un par un, à coups de pied, qu'elle fasse voler les vitraux en éclats et qu'elle piétine les tables. Chacun avait sa façon de prendre du plaisir pendant un combat. Harry n'arrivait juste plus à trouver la sienne. D'un regard habitué, il regarda les bouches d'égouts exploser et les réverbères s'affaisser contre les trottoirs, fauchés par des gerbes d'étincelles et des sphères enflammées.

Si Harry avait levé les yeux et s'il n'avait pas affiché cet air boudeur l'amenant à regarder le bitume, il aurait été heureux de constater que cette bataille-là ne serait pas comme les autres. Non pas que pour une fois, les forces du mal aient une chance de gagner. Non. Quelque chose de bien plus inhabituel. De bien plus étrange. Qui, a bien y réfléchir, n'aurait pas tant ravi le gryffondor que ça. Les sortilèges de l'Ordre semblaient désormais ne viser qu'une seule personne.

Lui.

Derrière les yeux verts de Harry, la machine s'emballa. Pourquoi Hermione pointait-elle sa baguette entre lesdits deux yeux émeraude, arborant un air navré ? Et pourquoi le gryffondor eut-il à se baisser avec maladresse pour éviter un sortilège d'Immobilité... venu de Tonks ? Il recula soudainement, pris de panique face à ceux qui le protégeaient autrefois et semblaient se retourner contre lui. Son dos rencontra un obstacle. Pas vraiment quelque chose de consistant. Un obstacle tremblant, gémissant, semblant lui aussi ne pas comprendre pourquoi les méchants ne visaient plus le grand chef gentil. Draco Malfoy. Dans la direction duquel treize mangemorts pointaient à présent leurs baguettes avec haine, mépris et détermination. Le serpentard déglutit. C'était donc ça que ressentaient les victimes des mages noirs ? Les rangs des Tenèbres dans lesquels il marchait quelques heures plus tôt semblaient n'avoir qu'une cible, qu'ils visaient avec précaution et dédain. Et cette cible se situait précisément sur la gorge tremblante du blond.

Le dernier réverbère s'effondra soudain grinçant, dans une sinistre et effrayante gerbe d'étincelles, entraîné par le poids de ses congénères vaincus et brisés qui l'attirèrent au sol dans un amas de câbles et de plâtre à murets, et plongea les sorciers dans la pénombre.

Tout s'enchaîna avec une rapidité telle qu'Harry en eut presque la nausée. Alors qu'il se préparait à hurler aux membres de l'Ordre que c'était lui, Harry, le gentil, celui qu'il fallait protéger, l'Elu, le Survivant, la force du Bien contre Voldemort, l'air trembla dans son dos. Draco transplanait. Le brun se surprit à penser combien leurs deux attitudes étaient significatives : les gryffondor s'avançaient face à leur ennemis et tentaient de les raisonner, les serpentard ne cherchaient pas à comprendre et prenaient la fuite. C'était une solution de facilité. Pitoyable. Ridicule. Abjecte.

Mais probablement la meilleure. Harry se tourna et, profitant de la pénombre dans laquelle la mort du dernier lampadaire les avait plongés, il saisit sans bien y réfléchir le bras du blond qui se dématérialisait déjà.

Draco n'était pas doué pour les transplanages. Pas du tout, même. Ou peut-être était-ce le passager clandestin agrippé à son bras qui rendit difficile le voyage magique. Harry eut l'impression que ses côtes allaient céder tant ses poumons étaient comprimés. Sa tête ballota en tous sens, ses lunettes déjà brisées s'arrachèrent de sa figure et griffèrent ses joues pour disparaître, happées dans une tourbillon de couleurs et de vent. Ils s'abattirent sur le sol avec violence dans le silence le plus parfait, visiblement fatigués d'hurler. Harry fut le premier à réagir, roulant sur le côté et rencontrant un mur qui blessa son dos déjà endolori. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une pièce grise et blanchie à la chaux, et un nuage de poussière retomba lentement sur le plancher recouvert d'une épaisse couche de crasse. On avait barré l'unique fenêtre d'une feuille de papier blanche, et les meubles, poussés dans un coin de la pièce déjà encombré de cartons et de boites métalliques rouillées, étaient recouverts de draps et de couvertures. De son côté, Draco s'était déjà levé et tenait son bras en grimaçant. Que ce soit parce qu'il était un piètre transplaneur ou parce qu'Harry l'avait gêné, le fait est que le blond s'était visiblement désartibulé. De son poignet à son épaule, la peau était lacérée, sanguinolente. Le serpentard palissait à vue d'oeil, tandis que le sol se couvrait de gouttes de sang fumantes. Pourtant, il se jeta sur Harry avec une violence sans pareille.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ?

Le brun leva les yeux, étourdi, étouffé par son adversaire qui avait enserré ses mains blêmes et sanglantes sur son cou et le tirait par ses vêtements déchirés.

Potter, réponds ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Qu'est-ce qui est passé par ta minuscule petite tête ? Pourquoi... ?

Sa voix s'éteint, suraiguë, tremblante. La gorge d'Harry était tachée du sang de Draco. Ce dernier reprit de plus belle, secouant le gryffondor et le rouant de coups.

Malfoy, arrêtes ! Lâches moi, arrêtes !

Le blond semblait s'acharner sur son ennemi juré, le giflant avec hargne malgré son bras blessé, et, de plus en plus pâle, glissa sur le sol, ses gestes se faisant flasques et lents, ses yeux clignant avec difficulté.

Tu n'avais pas à venir ici !

Il avait la voix d'un enfant et se recroquevilla dans un coin de ce qui semblait être un grenier, serrant sa plaie avec fébrilité, et hurla, la voix cassée :

Dégages ! Tout de suite !

Harry se releva, frottant son visage contusionné et sale.

Fais pas le con, Malfoy.

Il s'approcha lentement. Dans sa tête, aucun mot ne venait. Rien. Aucune voix, aucune idée, aucune pensée. Comme si sa raison s'était tue, évanouie dans l'impact, comme si elle n'avait pas réussi à suivre tous ces changements d'action, ces retournements de situation. Comme si elle était restée bloquée dans ce jardin dévasté de la banlieue nord de Bristol, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi l'Ordre du Phoénix s'était retourné contre Harry et pourquoi les mangemorts avaient attaqué Malfoy.

Fous moi la paix. J'ai pas besoin de toi. Mais merde, Potter, comment tu as pu penser un seul instant à me suivre ? Comme si en plus j'avais besoin de ça !

Draco pleurait presque, comme un gamin plongé dans l'incompréhension. Sa voix tirait dans les aigus et ses yeux se perlèrent de larmes de colère. Alors quoi, les méchants attaquaient les méchants, les gentils se battaient entre eux ? Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait désartibulé, et avec ce troll de Potter accroché à ses basques, de surcroit.

Il se traina vers la porte derrière Harry, le repoussant lorsque celui-ci tenta de s'approcher, et actionna la poignée, son sang maculant le panneau de bois d'une tache macabre. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant sur un escalier et il s'y laissa tomber, sous les yeux d'un Harry perplexe. Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide ? Certes, Draco était à serpentard, et c'était Draco, mais tout de même. Il fallait le faire exprès. Son esprit hésita. Après tout, c'était le serpentard qui, en transplanant, venait de le sauver. Fallait-il qu'il continue d'essayer d'aider ce sombre crétin ? Ou plutôt qu'il s'en aille. Malfoy venait de le sortir d'une situation malaisée, d'accord. Mais on n'allait pas pour autant enterrer la hache de guerre et jouer les infirmières. Et puis quoi, oui, Harry l'avait suivi, mais c'était sans réfléchir, comme un instinct de survie. Alors non. Il allait partir. Aller à la Cabane Hurlante quelques jours et tenter de contacter Hermione par Occlumencie. Ou mieux, se présenter directement au Quartier Général et essayer de comprendre.

Un bruit sourd dans l'escalier le sortit de ses pensées. Visiblement, le sombre crétin en question n'était pas allé aussi loin qu'il l'espérait.


End file.
